


The Renegades

by dreamerronan



Category: The Renegades - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerronan/pseuds/dreamerronan
Summary: Only a small amount of the world population is known to be different. Different, in the sense that they have certain abilities. Some use them for good purposes, but some don't. A group of teens will get to know their powers, and who knows what else will happen to them...





	1. Echo

“Life is fucking pointless. Just think about it. You wake up, have breakfast, go to school, work, get high, whatever I don’t fucking care. Then you go home, do whatever the fuck you do to not be bored, you eat again, and then go to sleep. Every. Single. Day. What’s the point of it? Why do people try to live a better life when in the end we are all going to die?”

“You’re fucking crazy gurl”

The girl looked at Speed, one of her “friends”, who was currently pretty high. Speed was known for selling drugs and marihuana around town, for living in his trailer, and because he didn’t care what others thought of him.

There had been several times in which he had shown up in the supermarket wearing nothing but a t-shirt, his boxers and a pair of slippers, and he just didn’t care. With a chuckle, the girl shook her head.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right”

This girl, was Sarah Parker, and she was done with the world. Adults would consider her an angsty teenager with anger issues, she considered herself a normal teenager with anger issues.

She lived alone, since her mom threatened her with sending her to a boarding school, which happened when she turned 15, and now she was 18. Sarah went to school when she didn’t have anything interesting to do, and her teachers had no idea how she managed to pass all the subjects.

Well no, not Math. Math was that bitch.

“Hey Sarah, here’s what we did today in class” a girl told her, giving her a folder.

“Thanks Di, remind me to tell Speed to lower the prize for you next time you go see him” She told her, noticing the girl’s face bright up.

Diana Miller. Good grades, friends with everyone and everyone’s crush. Also used to being high most of the time. She probably was like that because of her persistent parents who wanted her to be a lawyer, even if she had said her dream was to be a kindergarten teacher and have at least four kids, two girls and two boys.

Now, Sarah didn’t consume any of the substances Speed sold. Sure, she drank and smoked normal cigarettes, but she found drugs and blunts to be a waste of time. She knew those were the reason why Speed didn’t even finish something so easy as primary school, so there she had the reason why smoking or taking drugs was bad.

But even if she didn’t take them, she was the one who sent the school people to him or who brought them what they needed. She got some money from that small business so, Why not? She even decided to get class notes instead of money from them, because Speed didn’t care if she did, he knew he couldn’t stop her.

She was now in Economy class, the worst class. Not because she was bad at it, but…

“Miss Parker, you dare to come to class today” the teacher said looking down at her.

“I know you missed me, Miss Brooks” Sarah said, knowing how much she hated it when she spoke to her like that.

“Oh yes, I missed having the class clown here with us”

“Don’t be so mean, Luke tries his best. He can count to ten now!” She exclaimed, making her classmates laugh, Luke included.

Luke was the dumbest guy in high school. He only cared about how many girls he had hooked up with, so studying wasn’t even in his to do list. He had been in the same grade longer than anyone else who had had to be in the same grade for another year.

“I was talking about yourself, Miss Parker” Miss Brooks groaned “No wonder your parents came saying sorry for your behavior a while ago”

The class roared while Sarah glared at her teacher, watching her smile triumphantly. Her parents were often called to the principal’s office back in the day, before they were done with her and just didn’t bother to go.

She sometimes saw her parents walking around town, most of the times involuntarily. It always ended up in glares, walking past each other, sometimes even insulting each other in the middle of the street. It was up to Sarah’s mood.

Once the class was over, Miss Brooks made her stay to talk with her. That was going to be interesting.

“Miss Parker, why do you keep challenging me in front of your classmates?”

“Because you’re a bitch that doesn’t respect me at all” Sarah told her, grabbing a cigarette.

“Miss Parker!” Her teacher exclaimed

“Oh sorry, you want one?” She offered her one.

She had pressed Miss Brooks’ buttons, oh she had pressed them really hard. Usually, Miss Brooks was very patient with her students, but something about Sarah, probably her personality or her background, made her lose all the patience she had.

She stood up abruptly, slapped the cigarettes down from her hand to the ground and pointed her finger at her.

“Listen to me. I’m done with your behavior. All the teachers here are done with your behavior, but I’m not going to cope with it any longer. You keep on being like this and I won’t correct your exams, even if they are perfectly done”  
“Oh, look at me, I’m so scared!” Sarah said, shaking her hands lightly in the air, a lot of sarcasm in that sentence.

“You’re a disgrace to society, I pity your family so much for having to put up with you that long” The teacher said, noticing by Sarah’s face that she had gone too far.

Sarah wasn’t mad at her because she called her a disgrace, she knew she was, but she had no right to talk like she knew anything about her family, other that her mother used to be in the fucking parents club.

“Listen to me you little shit. You keep talking to me like you know my fucking life and I’ll make sure to make your life a living hell, you got that?!”

Right then, everything happened really fast. While Sarah was threatening her teacher, the windows started to vibrate, and so was her voice, that had gone slightly lower in pitch at first but was slowly getting higher and higher.

And when she shouted the question, they both got startled because of two things. One, because Sarah’s voice had gone higher in pitch, an impossible pitch, and two, because the windows had been broken, all of them, out of nowhere.

The two women looked at the broken windows in shock, Miss Brooks falling on the chair when her legs gave up, unable to stay on her feet.

“To detention…Now…” She managed to say, her eyes fixated on the broken windows.

Sarah slowly moved closer to her bag while looking at the windows, and when she took it, she ran out of the class, the pack of cigarettes long forgotten on the floor, surrounded by shattered glass.

That had been weird, but it was about to get weirder.


	2. Shortcut

Alex was a weird guy. Not because he liked not so weird things like videogames or comics, or because he had some bizarre fetish like having feet pictures on his phone, none of those things.

He was one of the most handsome guys in high school, was also in the basketball team, and he managed to have acceptable grades. But no one noticed his existence. It was one of those mysteries no one could understand.

Girls would look at him and run away when he noticed them, teachers would look at him and think he was a new student, and the guys in his team wouldn’t pass him the ball because they thought he was from the other team. Let it be said again, he was one of the most handsome there.

Alex’s family was pretty well known, since his mother was a famous designer and her husband had been her manager before he retired and got himself his own business agency, turning himself into his own boss.  
“Alex, dude, if you keep on bugging me about this, I’m going to smack you” One of his friends, or more like his only friend, Harry, said as they walked to their next class.

“But think about it!” the boy exclaimed “It happens every day, but the teachers still correct my exams and I’m still counted in the basketball team!”

“Because they see you on their lists, now hush” he told him, making the boy pout.

Harry and Alex had been friends since they met in kindergarten, and had been together since then. Alex was tall, with short brown hair and brown eyes, a birthmark near his upper lip, while Harry was tall enough not to be considered short, with green eyes and rather long black hair.

Alex always told Harry everything he had in his mind, every crazy idea he had, and Harry was always there to help him. They were like Batman and Robin, only thing was that Robin had to take care of Batman in this scenario. As they walked to their class, Harry stopped walking while he stopped Alex too.

“Drake” He said, and they both ran to hide.

Far from them and getting closer, was Drake Wilson. No one wanted to be near Drake Wilson and his gang. Last time someone had walked past them, that person appeared hanging from the hoop of the basketball court in the gym, from Friday to Monday.

Harry and Alex didn’t want to end up in a questionable state, so every time they saw him, they hid, simple solution. Not together of course, Harry hid in the janitor’s room, and Alex hid in a locker.

Only bad thing was that Drake had seen him.

The boy grinned, showing a wicked smile and his fangs sharper than the usual human fangs. He ran a hand through the lockers, lightly hitting them from time to time, trying to alarm him. It was like a tiger hunting his prey.

Alex flinched every time he heard the thuds closer to him, his breath hitched and irregular. He was sure he was going to have a panic attack. The thuds went closer, closer, closer…

Drake opened the locker he was in.

The muscular teen hummed, clicked his tongue and slammed the door shut, walking away with his hands in his pockets and looking slightly annoyed. Alex was not in the locker. Where was he then?

Alex had closed his eyes tightly, already thinking he was done for, but when he thought it was over, nothing happened. He opened his eyes and found himself somewhere he shouldn’t be. The girl’s changing room.

They started screaming, throwing their hair brushes, shoes, anything they had near at him, while he tried to get out of there. He ran past them, getting hit by a shoe, and sighed in relief when he got out, closing the door behind himself.

“Mister Bates!!”

Oh, but it wasn’t over. Alex’s eyes widened as he looked to the right, seeing Coach Anderson, who was furious. A retired sergeant because of an injury he considered to be minor, Coach Anderson was in charge of physical education, or what the students preferred to call: Hell.

The man was a fan of smacking the students who didn’t listen or didn’t do what he told them because of his background, so he didn’t even bother to move away when he smacked the back of his head harshly.

“To detention room, right now!!” He shouted, the boy running off as fast as he could to avoid that man again.

How had he ended up there? He was in the locker, he was sure of that. How the hell had he gone to the girl’s room? Maybe Drake took him out of there and threw him in the girl’s changing room? No, he would’ve noticed.

Maybe he passed out and Drake took him there? Well he was definitely about to have a panic attack, so maybe that could be a reason. He went to grab his bag, Harry eyeing him confused when he entered in the middle of the lecture, but knowing he would explain everything to him later.

He walked to the detention room, and when he opened the door, he saw Sarah sitting on a table, playing a game on her phone. He wasn’t surprised though, Sarah practically lived in the detention room. What was weird was to not see her there.

He put his bag on the table and sat on a chair, letting out a long sigh. It was going to be a long ass day.


End file.
